Ideas and Sequels
by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet
Summary: A collection of ideas and drabbles-many of which are sequels to my completed stories-that I have written or made notes on. Possible expansion on the ideas, but basically complete.


**Note: Any of the following are up for adoption - If anyone is interested, send me a PM and I'll give you a more in-depth summery and notes on the story.**

**I've uploaded these because they are NOT previews. They are ideas for stories and I WILL NOT continue them. Thank you.  
**

Danny Phantom Cannon series (Trying to make it as cannon as possible)-From Newest to Oldest.

**(Unnamed)** (If Evil Encounter's plan does not get changed)-Idea (Before "Planned)-Danny Phantom  
Sequel to Evil Encounter, but will not have much to do with the rest of the series.

**Evil Encounter**: -Planned? The whole idea may or may not be subject to change.-Danny Phantom  
Sequel to Popularityville and Weakness. Vlad's discovered Danny's weakness, and is using it against him, blackmailing him to train as an apprentice. When Danny seeks for help, he finds an enemy he had thought long since gone…(Evil Danny meets Dan…need I say more?) (at least 35 chapters…possibly two separate stories)

**Popularityville**: Sequel to "Weakness", "Lost and Gained" and "Magnified Reflection"  
When Skulker and Desiree decide team up against Danny, his world is turned upside down...actually, he's thrown into another world altogether where he's popular and has no ghost powers, is dating Paulina and is one of Dash's friends. He's stuck on the A-list, so why does he hate it? And what is the Danny he switched places with doing in his own unpopular shoes?

Deception Series: -  
Basically, I wrote this series when I was upset and it turned out...well, the way it did.

**Reunion **(Sequel to "Confrontation"): Planned-Danny Phantom  
No summary currently...spoilers.

**Confrontation **(Sequel to "Brainwashed" and "Deception"): First Draft-Danny Phantom  
Danny's father knows his secret, finally, and Danny's determined to get his mother back so he can tell her. So Jack, Danny and Alesha's mother's ghost decide they've had enough, and that they want their families back. They prepare to reclaim their loved ones in one final confrontation, knowing full well they may never come back…

Other DP stories (not related to those above):

**(Unnamed) (With Penprp) **: Hiatus-Danny Phantom  
When Danny saves a small ghost, he ends up stuck with her until he can figure out what to do with her. Unbeknownst to him, other people are after the child…someone who rivals Clockwork in power and abilities…(Unknown length)

**Lies**: -Planned-Danny Phantom  
When Tarine's Grandfather suddenly falls ill, she has to move with her mother back to her mother's home town of Amity Park, and hopefully find the father her mother never got around to actually divorcing. While there, she discovers some surprising things about herself and her past. Her sudden appearance causes everyone to face and unravel a pack of lies that has been accumulating for decades. (planning on at least 40 chapters)

**Flight of the Phantom-**Planned-Danny Phantom Universe  
Centuries in the future, the world is ruled by cruel hybrids known as the "Masters", as is most of the known Universe. One of them, disgusted with her family's lust for power, decides to help a group of renegade humans that hate anyone connected with the current ruler and restart the lost group of heroic hybrids called the "Phantoms". (Epic. 'Nuff said)

**Danny Duel**: -Planned-Danny Phantom  
Due to a mix-up with the Observants, every "Danny" in every dimension that our Danny has currently visited and remembers is taken from wherever they are, and stuck in an unknown part of the Ghost zone-in their own little time-loop. Now Danny, Dani, Dan and one other "Danny" (surprise) have to work together to get out of it. But what will the consequences be if they actually succeed?

**Friend for Valerie: **-Planned-Danny Phantom  
A new girl comes to town, and while she could have gotten into the "popular" group, she befriends Valerie instead…and coincidentally gets completely mixed up in the affairs of the "Ghost boy" and the "Black Hunter", formally the "Red Hunter". When she tries to intervene, she ends up screwing everything up more, and turns the whole school upside down while she's at it.

**Moody Lately? **: -Planned-Danny Phantom  
When a new ghost shows up in Amity Park, she doesn't just paint the town black, she enjoys every minute of it and tries her hardest to make the citizens lives miserable. She's unpredictable, sneaky, intelligent and deadly…and unfortunately, more or less on the "Evil" side. Then Danny discovers she's only trying to find a way back to the ghost zone, and is only to happy to grant her request, until he discovers her secret…(No pairing Danny with an OC!) (Length unknown)

**On the Road** -Planned-Danny Phantom and Static Shock crossover  
When Ember escapes the ghost zone, having finally gotten wise to Danny Phantom's style, she decides to book it, and head for another town. Unknown to her, Danny has been following her all the way to Dakota, where he meets a few people who can really relate to him.


End file.
